Has anybody ever felt this way
by Michon93
Summary: Mitchie and Mikayla have finally worked things out, or have they? Read more to find out what happens. Warning:This is a sad story. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song "Anybody" by Jesse McCartney. Read and reivew please!


Has anybody ever felt this way?

Mitchie and Mikayla were finally together and everything went back to normal. They were the happiest they had ever been since the two of them had gotten together. Mitchie was writing more music than before and she would play her songs for Mikayla, who loved them so much. Mitchie and Mikayla's family and friends were happy that they were finally together after ten years of being friends. And nothing would ever tear them apart again. Or so they thought.

The door slammed loudly, followed by yelling then eventually crying. Mikayla walked to her car furiously, leaving Mitchie to cry. Dallas had heard the noise and she ran down the stairs only to find her sister in tears. She quickly gathered Mitchie in her arms, comforting her in the best way she could. "Shh…Mitch, it's okay. Everything's going to be alright, I promise," Dallas whispered softly. She picked Mitchie up and carried her off to her room. Dallas put Mitchie on her bed gently. Mitchie fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, Dallas kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

"**She left me hangin' by a thread again**

**I stood there, waiting like a fool for her**

**I never dreamed that I'd be in this place**

**But here I am all alone**

**It's not the first time that she's walked away**

**Changed all our plans within a blink of an eye**

**But I refused to see it all for what it was."**

"**Has anybody ever felt this way?"**

**Has anybody ever been ripped apart?**

**Anybody give everything to the one they love**

**Am I the only one left behind?**

**Am I the only one who hates goodbyes?**

**God I know this can't go on forever."**

Mitchie listened to "Anybody" by Jesse McCartney as her tears fell down her face. A soft knock came on her bedroom. She stood up to open it. To her surprise it was Mikayla and suddenly her expression changed. "Oh hi Mikayla, what are you doing here?" Mikayla looked down at the floor nervously. "I came to apologize about before, if you'll let me." Mitchie didn't know what to say but she just stepped to the side to let Mikayla inside her room. As soon as Mikayla was inside her room, Mitchie shut the door behind her. They sat down on Mitchie's bed in silence.

"**I wonder if she ever thinks of me**

**And all the promises she swore to keep**

**Some nights I lay in bed just burning up**

'**Cause I know that she's out with someone else."**

"**Has anybody ever felt this way?"**

**Has anybody ever been ripped apart?**

**Anybody give everything to the one they love**

**Am I the only one left behind?**

**Am I the only one who hates goodbyes?**

**God I know this can't go on forever."**

"I never meant to say those things to you Mitchie. I am so, so, so, so sorry about before. Can you ever forgive me and take me back please? I can't live without you in my life. I need you so much that it's killing me," Mikayla begged Mitchie on her knees, hoping that her best friend would forgive her. Mitchie didn't look at her, she looked away, unsure if she should forgive Mikayla for breaking her heart in pieces. "I don't know Kayla, I mean you broke my heart and you walked away. So do you really expect me to take you back?" Mitchie asked softly which caused Mikayla to look at her. Mikayla didn't really know what to say to that. But she knew that Mitchie was right. She had broken her best friend's heart and it made her feel guilty. "Well when you figure this out Mikayla, then we'll talk." Mikayla nodded then left without another word.

"**I was the one who gave up everything for her**

**When no one else would listen, I heard every word, oh**

**It took me so long to see that maybe I'm better off alone."**

Mitchie realized that maybe she was better off without Mikayla but she hated being away from the love of her life. Mikayla felt the same way, part of her wanted to turn back around and beg Mitchie to take her back. But the other part of her told her that this wasn't the time to show a moment of weakness. How could Mikayla walk away from Mitchie like that? She gave up everything for Mikayla. When no one else would listen to her, Mitchie heard every word. She stopped at the end of Mitchie's driveway, trying to decide whether or not she should go back in and apologize. Mitchie looked out her window and she noticed that Mikayla was standing at the end of her driveway. All Mitchie wanted to do was run out to Mikayla and take her back but she knew that she couldn't.

"**Has anybody ever felt this way?"**

**Has anybody ever been ripped apart?**

**Anybody give everything to the one they love**

**Am I the only one left behind?**

**Am I the only one who hates goodbyes?**

**God I know this can't go on forever."**

"**Has anybody ever felt this way?**

**Has anybody been ripped apart?**

**Anybody give everything to the one they love**

**Am I the only one left behind?**

**Am I the only one who hates goodbyes?"**

"**God I know this can't go on**

**All I wanna do is just move on**

**God I know this can't go on forever**

**Yeah I know this won't go on forever**

**God I know this can't go on forever."**

Mitchie and Mikayla knew that this couldn't go on forever. Mitchie hated not forgiving Mikayla for hurting her. Mikayla hated seeing Mitchie hurt. Both of them wanted to apologize to each other. Both of them wanted everything to go back to normal. They couldn't handle being away from each other for so long. Their families had hoped that the young stars would work it out together and hopefully they would get back together.


End file.
